Smile For Me
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Feliciano is worried about Ludwig, so he decides to ask Gilbert for advice. He finds that his fears might not be at all necessary.


Feliciano is frowning for the first time in a while.

It's odd, really, he should be happier than ever, because he and Ludwig finally made their relationship officially a few weeks prior.

But that's where the problem is.

Feliciano may not be the most perceptive person in the world, but he can pick up on some things. Something he has noticed is that Ludwig hardly ever smiles.

It shouldn't surprise him, he knows Ludwig well, and it's common knowledge that Ludwig isn't the most outwardly cheerful. Feliciano knows, however, that he does smile. Not often, mind you, but he did.

Feliciano is worried that he isn't smiling anymore. He can count on his fingers the number of times he has seen Ludwig smile recently.

He knows he shouldn't be worried, it really shouldn't seem out of the ordinary, but he can't help but think it's his fault. Has he done something to make him upset?

So, he has decided to ask someone that knows Ludwig even better than he does. Namely his brother, Gilbert.

He knocks on the door to their house around seven on a Friday night. Ludwig shouldn't be home for a little while, so he can talk to Gilbert alone.

The door swings open, and Gilbert stands in the doorway, his usual wolfish grin on his face.

"Hey, Feli! What's up? Lud's not going to be home for a bit, sorry to say."

"Oh, I know," Feliciano chuckles softly. "I came to talk to you, actually. Is that okay?"

Gilbert seems surprised, but it doesn't affect him much, because within seconds he is nodding happily and pulling Feliciano into the house.

"Come on, sit down," Gilbert instructs with a cheery grin, pointing at the small table in the little space off to the side of the kitchen. "Get comfy."

Feliciano sits down, pulling his legs up and managing to sit criss cross on the chair. Gilbert plops down in his own chair, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward.

"So, what's up, Feli? You seem a bit down, is something bothering you?"

Feliciano hums in thought. "I'm worried, I guess... I thought you were the best person to ask about this, you know Ludwig better than anyone else."

Gilbert frowns. "Is something going on between you and Ludwig?"

"No... Maybe? I'm not sure, actually, that's why I'm so worried. See, I've noticed that Ludwig isn't smiling much anymore, and I'm afraid I might have done something to upset him. Has he lost interest in me...? Is dating me not what he expected, is he getting bored?"

"Woah, Feliciano, relax. It's okay, don't freak out, okay?"

Feliciano stops rambling, looking up at Gilbert with eyes that are prickling with tears.

"Feli, you don't have to worry at all, trust me. Ludwig smiles all the time!"

Feliciano wipes at his eyes, frowning. "What? When?"

"Whenever he's telling me about you."

Feliciano's hand flies to his mouth immediately. His eyes are wide, and the tears start to form again, though this time they are not frustrated, they are relieved.

"Really...?" Feliciano asks softly.

"Of course! He never shuts up about you. He's always telling me how kind you are, how selfless you are, how much fun you are to be around. Sometimes by the end of a story he is smiling so widely I'm afraid the corners of his mouth might crack."

"Oh wow... I never knew he felt like that!" Feliciano says, his smile back and full of life as it usually is.

"I think the only reason he doesn't smile around you as much is because he's too shy, honestly. He may be confident with a lot of things, but with relationships... Not so much. He doesn't know what he's doing, so he holds back a lot, not wanting to do something wrong."

Feliciano opens his mouth to reply, but the none other than Ludwig himself shows up in the kitchen doorway.

"Feliciano? Hey, what's going on? Did something happen?" Ludwig asks, concern laced in his tone.

Before Ludwig can receive an answer, he is ambushed by a tight hug around his waist. He looks down, seeing Feliciano clinging to him tightly.

"What's going on, Feli?" He asks, wrapping his arms around Feliciano, one hand on his waist and one on his shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, thank you, Ludwig!" Feliciano says, leaning his head back so he can meet Ludwig's eyes. He spoke so fast, he's lucky Ludwig has known him long enough to understand him.

Ludwig is stunned to silence at first. He's used to Feliciano being cheery and saying cute things, but this was probably the most direct compliments he has ever given him.

Ludwig can't help it, he breaks into a grin. He kisses Feliciano's forehead, and at the sight of Ludwig's smile, Feliciano grins even wider and hugs him tighter.

"Ludwig, your smile is so beautiful! Please smile for me more, won't you? I love it."

Ludwig presses his forehead to Feliciano's, and their hug loosens, but they don't part. Ludwig chuckles. "I think I can do that."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I actually wrote this! I wrote the outline for this about a month ago, and it's just been sitting in my notes unwritten, I'm not sure why. I couldn't get it started, I guess. Oh well, it's finished now!

Also, I know there isn't much... Substance (is that the word?) in this, but it's just supposed to be cute fluff, no major conflicts or anything. I just thought one day about the idea of Ludwig rambling on to Gilbert about Feliciano and grinning non stop, and I couldn't shake the thought, so I wrote it!

I know it's shorter, but I hope you enjoyed! I have two more stories coming soon, one Sufin and one Seigou (sort of, though it deals more with the family relationship between Rin and Gou.)

Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
